Primeval Go Wild/Transcript
ARCHEOLIMULUS OVERBOOAARD!!!! ARCHEOLIMULUS!!! NO!!! disappears in the water weeps No, no, no, no, no, no! * Diictodon, why'd you do that? * Not a reef, not a coral, not even a dropping! Must keep my chin up. I'll find that crinoid, or my name's not Arthropleura (Giant Centipede)! * I'll find that mutli-legged nature monster, or my name's not Dimetrodon (Sail Backed Monster)! * HOW DO GET OUT YOU THERE? * It's Arthropleura! * Sometimes when the pint-sized twerp. No. Listen. * We're going to need a bigger goes. * I'M WARNING YOU! THAT IS THE ENDING OF THE NIGHT OPERA? * Oh, I'm so sorry. * You know what? I'm happy. I'm happy. * Yeah, I can talk to animals. It's a long story. * That's ridiculous. The Monsters of the Past. * Diictodon, this isn't your regular monster. * No, sometimes you were a giant dragonfly. * Could you little dicynodont a warning? What? Are you talking to me? Are you talking to me? * Well done. You can't little Cacops and take a sizzle of hot dinner. * Since when did Dinogorgon started talking backwards? * Heavens, what a fall. I must get to those monsters. * Are you okay, Giant Centipede? * She called me "centipede". Silly Billy. I'm only this...Many years old. * What happened? * I was taking care of this island salamander and... * What's she doing in the going to? * I didn't say I was taking care of her *well*. * You mean we're marooned? With no food? How soon before we all turn cannibal? I have to get out of here! * Sooo... Swiss Monsters of the Past, he's not. * We have to find something to eat. All I saved are a couple of lots of monster food. * I never knew strained peas and apricots went so well together... * Stone overboard! stone overboard! * MEGALOGRAPTUS, FORGET THE STONE!! * Protodonata, you are so self-centered. * I AM NOT! * You sure know an awful lot for an "island amphibian". * Well, see. A rock washed up on the beach one time, and the island fauna made the whole nice watch it. * Cool! * It's obvious... the first thing to do is build a signal fire. * You know what else is obvious? You're an idiot. * Well, I'm going to use the 7 kid-free days to re-shape my physique! * It could happen. The earth was created in 6. * Helicoprion, I can't hold anymore! * Will you stop calling him Helicoprion?! He has no idea what he's doing! * I do so! [pause] Does anybody know where the monsters are on this thing? * Well, it's not a crinoid, but at least I'll have a film of something. [Mesothelae runs past with Dunkleosteus chasing him.] Mesothelae! * What? This is supposed to be a deserted island. * Oh, thank heavens! We're part of an world of monsters stunt designed to humiliate us. * Who are you? * Hold it! My name is Hibbertopterus. From the nature show? * We're it wrecked. * Can you help us, Hibbertopterus? * Of course. Our camp is nearby. * Behold, fellow monster islanders! I, Helicoprion, I have built us a primeval! * Helicoprion, who's watching the mammal-like reptiles? * Oh, Diplocaulus said she'd take care of them. * Dinogorgon?! * Oh, this is very strange. I feel like this has happened before. * Food. At last. I'm so hungry. Saaaaay! Now what? Live bait. * These are much better than the fishes we got back at the grass hut, and I don't have to share with no dumb babies! she almost blew her cover Uh, I mean, dumb monster savages! * Tell me about it! I have to share with a pigtailed weirdo, a jungle freak, and a monkey in a tank top! * Uh, refill? * Why do I have to get it? * You said you wanted to learn how to be bossy, right? This is how you learn. Extra ice, two straws. * I would trade the eurypterid for her any day! * It's getting a signal! * I'm very impressed. * Oh, Helicoprion's an inventor. Runs an ad in the shop-and-buy. * Amphbiians, have you seen some monsters? * Just a bossy boomerang-headed salamander who has delusionals of being a amphibian. * Diplocaulus! * I'm the boss of this bathy thing! * That's her! * We haven't moved a bit, Diplocaulus. * That's Cacops! * She must've turned on the ambience in the underwater. * A boomerang-headed salamander's driving the underwater?! * Arthropleura, is everybody okay down there? * Excellent, dearest. Well, one little amphbian is rather pouty, and somebody needs a mon-st-er change —- I won't say whom. * Well, Meganeura, as dicynodont as my witness, I will never lose my monsters again!